Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon
Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? ''(previously known as ''Vaidehi and Didi Ki Saut) is an Indian Television soap opera that premiered on June 6, 2011. The series is about Arnav (Barun Sobti) and Khushi (Sanaya Irani), two diametrically opposite people that become entwined in a love-hate relationship through events that happen in their lives. Plot The story revolves around the characters Khushi Kumari Gupta (Sanaya Irani) and Arnav Singh Raizada (Barun Sobti), two very different individuals with very different beliefs who ultimately come to realize that they complete each other. Arnav Singh Raizada, an extremely rich and successful business tycoon faces the death of both his mother and the deceit of his father at a very young age. With only his sister (Daljeet Kaur Bhanot) as his support, Arnav is left to create his own destiny and future, and in the process evolves to become a ruthless man who does not believe in god or love. Khushi Kumari Gupta, also orphaned at a very young age, is raised and brought up in Lucknow by her mother's sister and husband. She is an optimistic and idealistic girl, putting her entire faith in god and the strength of relationships. When Arnav and Khushi meet they are instantly put off by each other's clashing personalities and attempt to remain distant from each other. However, as fate has it, their paths continue to cross and as time continues they fall deeper in love with each other. However, due to misunderstandings and the venomous intentions of Shyam (Abhaas Mehta), Arnav's brother in law, Arnav and Khushi's love remains incomplete and hatred begins to overcome them once more. After Arnav found out that Shyaam did deceive Khushi and Anjali both and he kicked him out. Then Arnav's grandmother came (Subhadra). She had tried to tell everyone that Shyaam should be back in the house. Then by that time she also finds out that Khushi and Arnav did not get married. She comes to Buaji telling her Khushi is very bad and Garima hides from her. Then Dadiji found out Garima did it. On Khushi's wedding Dadiji told Arnav and everyone else what Garima did. Arnav comes and tells Dadiji to leave. Then on the wedding night Khushi and Arnav find out that Shayaam put camera around their rooms to watch them and there are also scenes of Khushi changing her dresses and making love . Then Shyaam gets kicked out by Anjali. Then the story goes on to Arnav's ex girlfriend Sheetal comes back to trick Arnav and has been living with the raizada family due to cut backs. Then Arnav finds out that Aarav is not Sheetal's son and Khushi tries to find out if Aarav and Arnav are father-son. Then on Akash-Payal leaving day to America. Sheetal's plan get exposed and gets arrested. Then Khushi tells Arnav if they can adopted Aarav, so they do. Then Khushi enters the Mrs. India competition and she wins. Then the show ends as Arnav and Khushi merories from thev past year. Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? is an eternal story revolving around the story of two star crossed lovers who discover that love truly does conquer all odds. Category:Awards Production The original working title for the series was Didi Ki Saut, and the original name for the main character was Vaidehi. The original concept was to show the unbreakable bond between a brother and a sister and how they find love, but how brother's soul mate turns out to be the sister's saut (rival). ''The show's title was later changed to ''Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? and made to have a less dark concept. The show is produced by 4 Lions Films. They have also produced shows like Geet- Hui Sabse Parayi, Suvreen Guggal- Topper of the Year and Humse Hai Life. Characters *'Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada' (Sanaya Irani) is an 18 year-old girl from Lucknow, Uttar Pradesh. She is very religious, kind, down-to-earth and lovable. But don't let her soft exterior fool you. She still fights for her rights and firmly stands with what she believes, which often causes problems between her and Arnav. Her parents died when she was 8 and she was raised by her aunt and uncle with her cousin, Payal and loves them all as if they are her real family. As the story goes along, she falls in love with Arnav but his sister's husband, Shyam caused rifts between them and cause Arnav to force her to marry him forming a six month contract. However, now the misunderstandings have cleared, as they eventually fall in love. They get remarried as they didn't follow the rituals because their earlier marriage was forced. *''' Arnav Singh Raizada' (Barun Sobti) is an arrogant and obnoxious business tycoon. His parents commited suicide when he was 14 and he has developed a hard exterior ever since. He loves his sister, Anjali and would do anything for her. He lives in Delhi with his maternal grandmother, uncle, aunt, cousin, sister and his sister's husband. Though their relationship had a bad beginning, he falls in love with Khushi. But after finding out that his brother- in- law is in love with Khushi, it causes a huge rift in their relationship. However, now the truth has been revealed and their relationship is finally in good place. *' Anjali Jha (Daljeet Kaur Bhanot) is Arnav's older sister. She lost her parents when she was 18 and has a very delicate personality, due to which she is heavily dependent on her family, especially her brother Arnav. She is married to Shyam Jha but is unaware that her husband is an adulterer. She loves her sister- in- law, Khushi and always wanted Arnav to end up with her. After finding out Shyam's truth, a rift appears in her and Khushi's relationship. She still refuses to believe that he is evil and secretly meets with him. She is pregnant with her and Shyam's daughter but unfortunately loses her baby in an accident caused by her own husband, Shyam. *' ''Shyam Manohar Jha'' (Abhaas Mehta) is Anjali's husband and the main antagonist of the show. Although initially shown to be a kind character, Shyam is revealed to be an adulterer. While married to Anjali he meets Khushi and falls in love with her. He helps them when they move to Delhi and becomes their paying guest. He then creates circumstances for the Gupta family, in which Khushi has to get engaged to him. But she learns his truth and breaks her engagement with him. Yet he continues to cause problems for her by first trying to convince her that Anjali is evil, by telling Arnav that he and Khushi have are having an affair and by kidnapping Arnav to get his property. Arnav eventually throws him out of the house but he has now re-entered their lives and kills his baby. *'Payal Gupta Singh Raizada' (Deepali Pansare) is Khushi's shy, docile and beautiful cousin. However, she and Khushi treat each other like sister since they've grown up together. Her legal mother is Garima and her biological father is Shashi Gupta. However, her biological mother dies prior to the beginning of the series. show starts on the day of her wedding, in which her in-laws ask for dowry money from her father. Khushi goes to solve this problem but instead ends up meeting with Arnav and breaking Payal's marriage. She then moves to Delhi with her family, where she meets and falls in love with Arnav's cousin, Aakash and marries him. * ''Aakash Singh Raizada'' (Akshay Dogra) is Arnav's maternal cousin, the son of Manorama and the husband of Payal. He works with Arnav at his company AR. Unlike his cousin, he is kind, friendly and civil. While Khushi works at AR, he was an ally of hers at an office where everyone disrespected her. She immediately took a liking towards him. He first sees Payal at the market, when he nearly hits a toddler with his car and Payal saves the toddler. Aakash is instantly smitten by her. They keep meeting due and it culminates to a point when Aakash proposes to her. But Payal rejects and reveals to him about her broken engagement. At that point, Arnav and Khushi play matchmakers and they get married. *'Devyani Raizada' (Jayashree Talpade) is Arnav's elderly grandmother. She is the Raizada family matriarch and the head of the family. She is strict but loving, caring and kind. Her grandkids Arnav and Anjali start living with her after they are thrown out of their father's home. When the show begins she is shown being outraged at Arnav for having a girlfriend, Lavanya. She eventually accepts her but they break up. When Arnav and Khushi get married, she is extremely upset. But he always loved Khushi so she now accepts her as her daughter-in-law. ' ' *'Manorama Raizada' is Arnav's maternal aunt and Aakash's mother. She comes from a very poor family and started working at the Raizada house as maid. However, she and her husband fell in love and got married, much to the chagrin of his mother Devyani. She was constantly taunted because of her lower beginnings, causing her to become rude to people of lower caste. This is the reason why she was so reluctant to let Aakash marry Payal. Even after marriage, Manorama continues to taunt Payal. She is the comic relief of the show.' ' *'Nand Kishore 'NK' (Karan Goddwani) is Arnav's cousin from Australia and Manorma's nephew. He is eccentric, flamboyant and loves to dance. He's like the male version of Khushi, one reason why they become great friends at first meeting. He comes from Australia to attend Payal and Aakash's wedding. He dances with Khushi at a party for Payal and Aakash and takes a liking to her. They become very close, which leads to some jealousy from Arnav's side. After Arnav and Khushi's sudden wedding, he disappears for a while but return to help Khushi rescue Arnav. * Madhumati Gupta (Abha Parmar) is Payal and Khushi's ''buaji ''(aunt) who is a widow and lives with her brother, Shashi's family in Lucknow. She moves to Delhi with Khushi and Payal for the well-being of the family. She is funny and serious at the same time. She loves her niece Payal and although she scolds her a lot, she loves Khushi too. She gets Khushi engaged to Shyam, their paying guest, only to find out that he is married. After Khushi's sudden marriage, she disowns Khushi. However, with time their relationship heals and now, they are as close as ever. *Garima Gupta' (Pyumori Mehta) is Khushi's aunt and adopted mother. It is revealed in the beginning of the series that her wedding broke when she was young which makes her even more hurt when Payal's wedding broke. She had to marry Shashi under unknown circumstances, who was a widow with a daughter (Payal). After her sister's death, she took care of her daughter Khushi whom she treats like her daughter. After Khushi sudden marriage, she was very angry but soon forgave Khushi. After the entry of Arnav's dadi, it is revealed that she had something to do with the suicide of Arnav's parents. *''' ''Shashi Gupta' '(Sanjay Batra) is Khushi's adopted and Payal's biological father. Although not related to Khushi, he treats her like his own daughter. They are very close. He owns a sweet shop, which at the very beginning of the show, he tries to sell so that he can pay his daughter's dowry. After he travels to Delhi, he sees that Madhumati wants to get Khushi engaged to Shyam. But he doesn't trust Shyam and finds out that he is married. But Shyam tries to kill him, which leaves him paralyzed. *''' Dadi (Swati Chtinis) is Arnav's paternal grandmother who abandoned him and Anjali after the death of both their parents. She suddenly shows up and question Arnav ad Khushi's marriage leading to everyone finding out about Arnav and Khushi not being properly married. Because of this reason, they are getting remarried. She dislikes Khushi because she is of a lower caste. She also supports Shyam even though he is an adulterer and has betrayed them many times. She knows what Garima has to do with Arnav's past but as she has not met her, she hasn't revealed it yet. * '''Lavanya Kashyap (Sana Khan) is Arnav's ex- girlfriend. She used to work at AR with him. Khushi becomes her assistant and she tortures her a lot. When Nani (Devyani) finds out about Lavanya, she meets her and is abominated to find out that Lavanya is modern and does not want to get married. Lavanya starts living at Raizada Mansion but because of her bad skills, Anjali hires Khushi to teach her how to be traditional. Through this arrangement, Arnav and Khushi get closer and Lavanya and Khushi become best friends. Lavanya changes into a traditional girl but when she finds out that Arnav loves Khushi, she ends their relationship amiably and leaves. Category:Awards